Saving The World
by stellaSMacked
Summary: what's going to happen when a new perpetrator was unleashed by ZFT, and his only goal is to DESTROY BOTH UNIVERSES. how will olivia and gang be able to stop him and the inavoidable concequences of saving the worlds. set sometime after season 4 but before season 5, Etta is only a baby mind you


Olivia Dunham stood in front of the glass window facing the nursery at the hospital where at this moment where many more newborns lie. Olivia standing looking at her daughter feels proud and happy but on this day she feels guilty because in a matter of hours she would have to say good he to her daughter and hand her to some stranger who is going to be taking care of her for the rest her of her life. Olivia who is only 17 years old at the moment, and she has to admit that giving away her daughter is the hardest thing she has ever have to do in her short 17 years of her life.

She understands that what she is doing is the right thing, giving her daughter a chance to live a life that she won't be able to give, but seeing that precious little human being lying there sleeping peacefully makes her feel like as if she is doing the wrong thing for her. Olivia feels like she is robbing her daughter of her biological mother.

Olivia is in her room holding her daughter who still not named for the very last few minutes before the adopted parents comes in and picks her daughter up and leave.

Twenty years later:

Alexandra Larkin is standing outside an apartment building, where a woman who goes by the name Olivia Dunham lives, she was told recently by her parents that her real mother lives in Boston and not too far from where they used to live. Alex was told that her real mother gave her away to the people she calls her parents. She always wanted to meet her real mother but always have been scared of what will happen or what he'd dal mother was going to say. She is afraid that her real mother. Ever wanted her to begin with and that's why she gave her up for adoption, she never had the guts to know the truth until now.

Olivia left her apartment, and as soon as she left the room she saw a girl around twenty years old with blond hair and memorizing hazel eyes. She just knows its her daughter that she gave up twenty or so years ago with she was only 17 years old. She didn't even need confirmation from the girl in front of her to know who she is.

Alexandra was nervous to say the least, after seeing her real mother for the first time she can also tell immediately that Olivia was her mother, due to how much of the same features they both share.

None of them knew who would start to speak first but eventually Olivia broke the silence and asked if the girl in front of her would live to enter her apartment and then the relic them could chat. Peter already knew from a long time ago that she had a kid when she was a teenager, which was the first thing she told him when they started dating.

Peter stood in the kitchen cooking up dinner when he saw Olivia come back with someone else. At first he thought that it might be someone from the office that he hadn't seen before until he had a closer look at the grim and realized that she and Olivia shared a cunning resemblance and that's how he found out that the girl was Olivia's long lost daughter. Peter went back to the kitchen and came back with three cups of water. He placed the cups of water in front of them, and then the three of them started to talk about everything. Alex told the two people in front of her who she was and what is the importance of her.

2 years later:

Etta and Olivia is sitting on a church bench and watching the ceremony in front of her. Just a few moments ago they saw Peter walk down the isle with Alex. Even though Peter is not Alex's real father but it is the closes she got to a father. During the past two years the two of them bonded really well.

Etta being of only 1 years old she was always moving, just as stubborn as her mother, with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She wanted to be close to her sister Alex, but instead she is held in her mother's arms.

During the reception Alex was introduced to the rest of her family, to her aunt Rachel and her cousin Ella. The three of them got along great!

Finally near the end of the wedding Alex reintroduced Olivia to her adopted parents.

At this point Olivia pulled Alex aside and told her she would have powers that no one has ever seen before, because of a drug called Cortexiphan. At first Alex wouldn't believe it considering that she didn't believe in things that she can't see until Olivia showed her what she meant by using her telekinetic powers to pick up a champagne bottle from its spot on the table not too far away and placed it back where it belonged. Alex was freaked out to say the least but then she understood why growing up massive dynamic always poked and prodded her. Somewhere she had the abilities too; she just doesn't know how to use them

Over the course of the next 3 months Walter was doing extensive research and some minor experimentation on Alex to find out how her abilities would be activated. Fate brought Olivia and Alex together 2 years ago and there must be a reason why she stayed together in this life. Walter's hypothesis was that Olivia and Alex was meant to save the world together but it was never proven so everyone just dropped that theory.

Meanwhile across town a new predator, laid down a device supposedly capable of ripping the fabric of the two universes. These events still followed a specific group called ZFT and their founder William Bell.


End file.
